Fall to Pieces
by PiaMcKinnon
Summary: Ein Werwolf rettet einen verlorenen Metarmorphmags aus einem Meer der Verzweiflung OneShot RLNT R


**Disclaimer:** Also, nichts hiervon gehört mir, keine der Figuren, auch nicht die Story, der erste Teil hiervon ist sogar nur übersetzt. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Story, alles gehört der einzigartigen Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Also, das hier ist eine kleine Fic über Remus und Tonks, einfach weil mir das Pairing nach HBP nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging ;)

Ich hoffe die FF gefällt euch, ihr solltet sie vielleicht lieber nicht lesen, falls ihr HBP nicht gelesen habt, es wird nämlich z.B. gesagt, wer stirbt. Wäre ja schön blöd, wenn ihr das schon vor lesen des Buches erfahren würdet!

Naja, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, viel Spaß beim lesen der FF, ich freu ich immer über Reviews!

**Fall to Pieces**

Summary: HBP-Spoiler, fängt nach dem Tod von piep bei der Krankenflügelszene an. Wie kam es dazu, dass die beiden bei der Beerdigung dann doch zusammen waren?

summarys hass R&R OneShot

♥♥♥

''Siehst du!'' sagte eine angespannte Stimme. Tonks blitze Lupin an. ''Sie will ihn immernoch heiraten, obwohl er gebissen wurde! Es ist ihr egal!"

"Das ist etwas anderes," sagte Lupin, kaum seine Lippen bewegend und plötzlich verkrampft wirkend. "Bill wird kein voller Werwolf sein. Das ist etwas komplett-"

"Aber mir macht es auch nichts, es ist mir egal!" sagte Tonks, die Lupins Umhang gepackt hatte, und diesen heftig schüttelte. "Ich hab es dir schon millionen Mal gesagt..."

"Und ich habe _dir_ schon eine millionen Mal gesagt, dass ich zu alt für dich bin, zu arm...zu gefährlich..."

"Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass du da eine lächerliche Grenze gesetzt hast, Remus." sagte Mrs Weasley über Fleur's Schulter während sie ihr auf den Rücken klopfte.

"Das habe ich nicht," sagte Lupin konstant. "Tonks verdient jemanden jungen und vollkommenen."

"Aber sie will dich," sagte Mr Weasley mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Und außerdem, Remus, junge und vollkommene Menschen müssen nicht auch zwangshaft so bleiben."

Er deutete traurig auf seinen ältesten Sohn, der zwischen ihnen lag.

"Das ist... nicht der richtige Moment um das zu besprechen," sagte Lupin, den Augen der anderen ausweichend umherschauend. "Dumbledore ist tot..."

"Dumbledore wäre glücklicher als jeder andere zu wissen, das es ein wenig mehr Liebe auf der Welt gibt," sagte Professor McGonagall knapp, in dem Moment als die Krankenflügeltüren aufflogen und Hagrid hereinkam.

(Unvollständige und ungenaue Übersetzung von Seite 582 des englischen HBPs)

Doch Tonks war es egal. Alles war egal. Mit Dumbledore war ihre letzte Hoffnung gestorben, und doch wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Mit Dumbledore hatte sich Remus wenigstens ein bisschen sicherer gefühlt, doch nun würde er sich vollkommen von allen abkapseln.

Krampfhaft hielt sie ihre Tränen zurück, sie bekam nicht mehr mit was um sie geschah, doch es war ihr egal. Noch bevor sie sich überhaupt wieder auf die Konversation der anderen konzentrieren konnte, ging McGonagall auch schon aus dem Krankensaal, sowie Hagrid, Harry und Hermine. Und somit stand auch Tonks auf, es war ihr sehr recht, sie wollte nurnoch nach Hause.

♥♥♥

Als sie endlich, endlich zuhause angekommen war, liess sie sich müde auf ihr Bett fallen, und von dort aus sah sie aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war dunkel, und keine Sterne waren zu sehen. Ein kalter Nebel lag über den Häusern, und eine traurige deprimierende Stimmung legte sich auf Tonks.

Eine einsame Träne lief über ihr aschfahles Gesicht, und ohne sich umzuziehen und ohne das Bett zu machen fiel sie auf ihr Kissen und schlief ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Tonks nur froh, dass sie nicht arbeiten musste. Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie den ganzen Tag nur vor sich hindösen, doch sie wusste, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht so zurückziehen,denn dann würde sie in dem tiefen Meer aus Verzweiflung, Sehnsucht und Angst ertrinken, dass sich um sie zusammengestaut hatte.

Ächzend stand sie auf, zog sich einen schwarzen Pullover, passend zu ihrer timmung über und öffnete den Kühschrank.

Wie sooft in den letzten Tagen hatte Tonks keinen Hunger, sie hatte noch nichteinmal ein bisschen Appetit. Alles was in ihrem Kopf war, war Remus, und das gestern mit Dumbledore jede Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft mit ihm gestorben war.

_Oder nicht...?_ säuselte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Tonks stöhnte auf, _Ruhe! Es bringt nichts sich Hoffnungen zu machen, es würde mich zerstören..._ stellte sie bedrückt fest. Doch die Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden, dass es noch Hoffnung gab, und so brach Tonks wieder in Tränen aus.

Das dunkle Meer um sie schwappte gefährlich nah an sie heran, seine eiskalten Hände griffen nach ihr, sie konnte sich kaum wehren...

Klopf, Klopf,...

Tonks erschrak. Wer wollte sie denn ausgerechnet heute besuchen? Im Grunde hatte sie gar keine Lust Besuch zu bekommen, und dennoch war sie glücklich, dass, wer auch immer da geklopft hatte, sie vorm ertrinken gerettet hatte. Zitternd öffnete sie ihrem "Retter" die Tür.

Tonks Herz kam zum Stillstand. _Nein, NEIN! Nicht jetzt, brich mir nicht ausgerechnet jetzt noch einmal das Herz!_ dachte sie verzweifelt, doch Remus wegschicken konnte sie erstrecht nicht. Schweigend liess sie ihn in ihre kleine Mietswohnung. Immernoch zitternd und kaum hörbar bot sie Remus Tee an, und zu ihrer Überraschung nahm er sogar an.

Bei Remus gab es so eine Regel; wenn er 'nein' sagte wenn man ihm Tee anbot, hieß es nichts gutes, und bei 'ja'...

"Tonks, ich muss mit dir reden..", sagte er leise und schwach. Die Teeregel konnte dochwohl unmöglich Unrecht haben?

Tonks sog die Luft scharf ein, bevor sie leise fragte: "Worüber?" Zweifelnd sah er sie an. "Das weisst du" sagte er, jedoch ohne jeglichen Vorwurf, eher mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme. In dem Moment vergaß Tonks über die Teeregel.

"Bevor du etwas sagst, Remus, denk bitte, bitte darüber nach. Mein Herz liegt schon in tausend Teilen, ich kann es eh kaum noch zusammenhalten, also mach es nicht unmöglich, ja?" flehte sie.

Remus sah sie für einen Moment verwirrt, dann geschockt und traurig an. Doch plötzlich flammte etwas in seinen Augen auf, das Tonks ihr gegenüber bei ihm nur selten gesehen hatte. "Glaubst du, ich könnte es wieder heilen?" , fragte er sanft.

Tonks rang nach Luft; sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da eben gehört hatte, doch das brauchte sie auch nicht, denn in dem Moment machte Remus es ihr nochmal sehr deutlich: In der Zeit in der sie nach Luft geschnappt hatte, war er aufgestanden, sanft drückte er sie gegen die Wand, und mit einem Flüstern das Tonks einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte fragte er: "Glaubst du, das kann ich schaffen?"

In Tonks glühte etwas auf, etwas nie gekanntes, das schwarze Meer um sie herum schien zu verglühen, von der einen auf die andere Sekunde, ihr Körper füllte sich mit tausenden kleinen Schmetterlingen als sie ein leises "ganz bestimmt sogar" in sein Ohr hauchte, und ohne Umschweife zog Remus ihren Kopf zu seinem, und seine Lippen berührten die ihren.

Ein neues Meer bildete sich um Tonks, doch dieses Meer war komplett anders; es war hell und klar, und der Horizont darüber war deutlich erkennbar, das Meer bestand aus reinen Glücksgefühlen, voller Freude, und Liebe.

Als die beiden Verliebten sich von einander trennten, sah Remus sie lächelnd an, doch seine Miene wurde in wenig ernster, als er sagte: "Mir ist gestern nur klar geworden, was für einen Riesenfehler ich gemacht habe.." Doch Tonks verschloss seine Lippen abermals mit den ihren, und glücklich nahm er den Kuss auf...

♥♥♥

Als die beiden zur Beerdigung von Dumbledore gingen, fühlte Tonks sich wirklich schuldig. Das hatte nichts mit Remus zu tun, dessen Hand fest mit ihrer umschlungen war, sondern damit, da Tonks garnicht wirklich trauerte. So schlimm der Tod Dumbledores auch gewesen war, sie konnte nicht um ihn trauern, geschweige denn um ihn weinen.

Doch als Tonks sich auf einen der Stühle gesetzt hatte (gleich neben Remus natürlich), hatte sie eine leise Ahnung warum dies so war.

Lächelnd sah sie den Mann neben sich an, und sie wusste, in dem Moment da auch er sie ansah, sie anlächelte, dass sie niemals unglücklich sein konnte, solange Remus Lupin bei ihr war.


End file.
